Memories
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: After Sasuke killed her and she got sent to Soul Society, Sakura swore she will never fall in love again...but why can't she stop staring at those beautiful turquoise eyes? HitsuSaku
1. Soul Society

**This starts off on chapter 483 of Naruto and during the Espada arc of Bleach. I'm going to try and follow the main storyline of each anime as much as possible so Sakura will not be all powerful, instantly fall in love and she will not jump back and forth to each setting. This will mostly take place in the Bleach storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Sakura makes it to the clearing and she hears a deep voice.

"What are you plotting?" She looks over to see Sasuke staring at her and swallows.

"I'm not plotting anything. I've just…I've always regretted not going with you when you left Konoha. I don't want to have anymore regrets." She tells him. Sasuke just stares at her with cold eyes then asks her,

"Do you know what I want?" She looks confused for a moment but answers,

"It doesn't matter. I'll do whatever you say-"

"I want to destroy Konoha! That's what I want." Sakura widens her eyes in disbelief and he continues, "Would you really betray Konoha for me?" She thinks about it and says,

"Yes…if…you say so." His eyes bore into hers as he replies,

"Then…you'll have to prove it. If you kill her I'll let you come with me." Sasuke points to the fallen Karin. Sakura looks at him in shock and silently pulls out a kunai.

"Who is she?"

"One of the members of my team. As you can see she is of no use to me. Sakura, you were a healer weren't you? You'll make a good replacement." Sakura just stares at him and thinks,

'_He's changed.'_ Sakura walks closer to the bloody Karin and tries to think of a way to save her. While she was think of that Karin mutters,

"…Stop, Sasuke" Sakura widens her eyes and turns around to see Sasuke's hand full of electricity going to her torso. She then gasps in shock and pain as his hand goes through her stomach. She drops the kunai and coughs up blood.

"SAKURA!" She hears her sensei yell. She looks at Sasuke with blurry eyes and sees him smiling evilly as he pulls out his hand from her stomach. She screams in pain as Kakashi catches her before she hit the ground.

"…You bastard…" Sakura coughs out in anger and coughs out more blood. Her eyes start to close but Kakashi keeps yelling,

"Sakura! Don't close your eyes!"

"…Kakashi, you know…what's going to happen. Tell Naruto…I'm sorry." Her heartbeat stops and she closes her eyes as she hears,

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

'_What happened? Oh yeah, Sasuke killed me.' _Before Sakura could reprimand herself more she hears a feminine voice.

Open your eyes child.

'_Who are you? Where am I?' _

This is your conscious. I am… Sakura opens her eyes and she sees a black haired woman with a kimono, but no face. She looks around and sees it's night and she's in a garden filled with Sakura trees.

'_Who are you? I didn't hear.'_ The woman grabs a fan from her kimono and sighs,

I guess you are not ready to receive me. Another time child, for now wake up. Sakura suddenly felt herself shaking and the garden around her disappearing.

'_What's happening?!' _ Sakura panics as the woman disappears and she hears more yelling.

"Wake up!" Sakura suddenly opens her eyes and quickly sits up, almost hitting the person in front of her. She starts breathing hard and puts a hand on her stomach, noticing there is no wound.

"So you're finally awake? Man, there was so much reiatsu coming from you and so much wind coming from you." A woman's voice tells her. Sakura looks up and sees a busty orange-haired woman in a black kimono with a sword strapped to her back and a pink scarf. Sakura looks around and sees nothing familiar.

"What? What's going on? I thought I died." The woman looks at her sadly and replies,

"You did die, you are in Soul Society. This is where the dead go. They show up here with no memory of whom they were, just their name but they usually show up in one of the districts, not near the gates of Seireitei. By the way, my name is Mastumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the 10th division. What's yours cutie?" Sakura just sits there taking in the information then answers,

"…My name is Sakura Haruno." Rangiku smiles and says,

"I like it, it suits you. You must have died pretty badly; you have blood all over you." Sakura looks at her clothes and sees that she was right. There was a hole in her shirt and blood was splattered all over it. She then pauses and asks,

"Wait, you said when we die we lose our memory?" The busty woman nods and Sakura widens her eyes.

"But, I remember everything. To where I was born, until I died." Rangiku widens her eyes, and then helps Sakura up.

"What's going on?" Sakura asks confused.

"There is someone else like you. I'm going to take you to him. Come." Sakura nods, but says,

"Wait!" Sakura grabs a kunai from her pack and cuts off the bottom part of her shirt, making it go just below her breasts. She puts the kunai back and nods to Rangiku to continue walking.

"Why'd you do that?" Sakura closes her eyes and says,

"It was bothering me." Rangiku just looks at her and nods.

"So where are you from Sakura-chan? Since you remember." The pink-haired girl widens her eyes in the sudden question, but answers,

"I lived in a village called Konoha. Part of the five great nations in the ninja world." They make it into Seireitei and the people all stare at Sakura.

"Rangiku-san? Why are they staring at me?"

"Oh, call me Rangiku-chan. They have just never really seen you before. That's all."

"I just realized, you said I had huge reiatsu. What's that?"

"It's our spiritual energy, it's all around us." Rangiku stops and tells her, "Concentrate and see if you can sense it." Sakura stops as well and does what she was told. Sakura senses the energy around her and thinks,

'_It's just like chakra, but lighter.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when a male voice yells,

"Rangiku-fukutaicho! There you are, Hitsugaya-taicho is looking for you." Rangiku frowns and says,

"I'm busy, I go to him later." The person disappears and Sakura asks,

"What are you?"

"We are Shinigami. We protect souls and fight off negative souls or Hallows. Captains and Lieutenants have high reiatsu, just like you. Tell me, did you hear a voice inside of you?" Sakura looks at Rangiku in surprise and asks,

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The older woman smiles and says,

"Because of the power you were emitting. If you listen to it more, you'll be able to control it and become a Shinigami." Sakura nods and was starts to say something, but was interrupted by a male voice.

"Rangiku-san? Who's that?"

"Ah, Renji! Perfect! This is Sakura-chan! Do you know where Kuchiki-taicho is?" Renji gives her a weird look but answers,

"Yeah…he's in his office." Rangiku grabs Sakura's hand and runs quickly to the 6th Division barracks, yelling,

"Thanks Renji!" Renji sweatdrops and mutters,

"Yeah. No problem."

"Rangiku-chan?! Where are we going?" Rangiku ignores her and just smiles. They make it to the barracks and Rangiku knocks on the door. A Shinigami opens the door and asks,

"What do you need fukutaicho?"

"We need to speak to Byakuya-taicho." Rangiku says in a serious voice. She didn't bother to hear a response as she pushed her way into the barracks with Sakura behind her.

"Rangiku-chan, should we really do this?"

"It's fine Sakura-chan." They make it into the office and Rangiku opens the door yelling,

"Byakuya-taicho! I need to speak to your 3rd seat officer!"

"What is it you want with me Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Sakura, who saw the officer right after Rangiku open the door, stares at him in horror and shock recognizing him.

"Ah, here you are. This is-"

"Uchiha Itachi." Sakura finishes with a cold voice. Rangiku laughs nervously and says,

"Ah, so you know him. Ha, ha." Itachi stares at her and sighs, recognizing her.

"You are Sakura Haruno, my brother's ex-teammate. Please calm down Haruno-san, I won't hurt you." Angry tears gather in her eyes, but she takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes.

"Matsumoto, I think we should leave these two to talk." The captain says. The captain gets up from his desk and nods at Sakura.

"Welcome Haruno-san." Sakura nods back and says,

"Thank you Kuchiki-taicho." Rangiku follows the captain out after she tells Sakura,

"When you are done, come find me at the 10th division barracks." The pinkette nods and stares back at Itachi as the door closes.

"What's going on? Why are _you_ the one to remember?" Sakura asks harshly. Itachi just stares at her and says,

"I have no idea Haruno-san. There is no reason for you to be hostile, I will not harm you."

"No reason to be hostile?! You were a S-class missing nin, part of the Akatsuki, which was hunting my best friend! You are the main reason Sasuke wants to invade Konoha!" Tears start gathering in her eyes again, but she holds them back.

"Haruno-san, I have no idea how I got here, or why I remember everything, I just want to help Soul Society with their problems now."

"What, like redeeming yourself?!"

"…Yes." Sakura scoffs and Itachi narrows his eyes.

"Why are _you _here? I am sure Naruto or Kakashi would have protected you from anything." Sakura looks down sadly and tears starts flowing down her cheeks.

"Your _brother_ killed me. Chidori'ed me right through my stomach. That asshole. I can't believe I fell in love with him." Itachi sighs and says,

"I'm sorry Haruno-san. I didn't think Sasuke would fall so far."

"Did you plan-" Sakura takes a deep breath and wipes away her tears. "Nevermind. I just want to know why it's us two that were sent here. I mean there were a lot of others who've died in our world and I haven't seen them."

"Neither have I. They are probably here but just regular civilians in the districts with no memory."

"Okay, well I guess I'll go find Rangiku-san now." Sakura gets up and walks to the door and Itachi says,

"I will take you there then." The girl blinks in surprise but just nods, walking out of the 6th division barracks to the 10th division. The two former ninjas walk side by side in an awkward silence until Sakura says,

"What I don't get is why we showed up in the Soul Society. We are ninjas and we kill for a living. Shouldn't we be in hell or something?" Itachi chuckles and Sakura just glares at him.

"I have thought about that too, Haruno-san."

"Sakura. Call me Sakura. I have a feeling I'm gonna be seeing a lot of you Itachi-san." Itachi smirked and said,

"Alright Sakura-san, are you thinking about being a Shinigami?" She thinks about it and says,

"Might as well. I'll ask Rangiku-san about it."

"We're here." Sakura bows at Itachi and says,

"Thank you Itachi-san. I'm sorry that I was so cold to you."

"Not a problem Sakura-san, I understand. If you ever feel nostalgic, I will talk with you." Sakura smiles at him and nods. Itachi walks away and Sakura knocks on the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Could you please get Rangiku-san for me?"

"What is your-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Rangiku yells as she hugs Sakura. She then grabs the pinkette's hand and says,

"Come inside, you probably need to change out of that." Sakura nods and follows Rangiku inside as the Shinigami stares asking questions.

"So, how was your talk? How do you know the cutie anyways? Are you gonna be a Shinigami? If you are I'll help! I can help with your fighting skills, how to use a zanpakuto, kido and shunpo!"

"Um, Rangiku-san I'll answer in order. It was okay. We were enemies from where we were from. I will be a Shinigami. I already know how to fight, what's a zanpakuto, kido and shunpo?" Rangiku stops in the middle of the hall and says,

"You guys were enemies?"

"It's a long story."

"MASUMOTO! Where are you?!" A male voice yells.

"Ah! It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rangiku was too late to run and the captain found her.

"Masumoto! There you are, what are you-" Hitsugaya stares at Sakura, who stares back with a blank stare while Rangiku looks at them back and forth with a smile on her face. Hitsugaya clears his throat and says,

"Who is this Masumoto?" Rangiku smiles and says,

"Ah, Taicho! This is Haruno Sakura; she is just like Uchiha Itachi. They come from the same place and she wants to be a Shinigami." Hitsugaya nods his head and says,

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division."

"Nice to meet you Hitsugaya-taicho." Sakura smiles at him and he flushes a little bit. Toshiro clears his throat again and says,

"Masumoto. You still haven't finished your paperwork!"

"Aw, but Taicho I'm helping out Sakura-chan. I'll finish it later." Toshiro just sighs and says,

"Fine, but I need it done by today!" Before Toshiro was about to leave, Sakura says,

"Um, if you would like I could help. Since I've been taking up Rangiku-san's time and I did all the paperwork for my shishou so it would be no problem." Rangiku gasps and hugs Sakura.

"You would really do that for me Sakura-chan? Thank you!"

"No, it's alright Haruno-san. Masumoto needs to do her own work."

"Aw Taicho!"

"No Masumoto. You can help Haruno-san, but after that you do the paperwork." Rangiku pouts and pushes Sakura through the hall and says,

"Fine."

"Goodbye Hitsugaya-taicho." Sakura says with a smile. Hitsugaya flushes again and Rangiku giggles.

"I know who taicho likes." Rangiku whispers to Toshiro. The white-haired captain blushes and yells,

"Shut up Masumoto!"

* * *

**This is my first crossover, so I hope you like it. this is like a trial, so if you want me to continue it then please review or something. Thanks.**


	2. Shinigami

**So here is the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_No Masumoto. You can help Haruno-san, but after that you do the paperwork." Rangiku pouts and pushes Sakura through the hall and says,_

"_Fine." _

"_Goodbye Hitsugaya-taicho." Sakura says with a smile. Hitsugaya flushes again and Rangiku giggles._

"_I know who taicho likes." Rangiku whispers to Toshiro. The white-haired captain blushes and yells,_

"_Shut up Masumoto!"_

* * *

"So Sakura-chan, do you think Taicho is cute?" Rangiku asks with a smile. Sakura smirks and says,

"Rangiku-chan, I know what you are trying to do." The Shinigami gives her an innocent look and says,

"What are you talking about?" The former ninja sighs and says,

"Rangiku-chan, I don't think I'll fall in love again. The last time I did, it was the death of me…literally. The boy I fell in love with left me knocked out on a bench, then two years later pierced through my stomach leaving me to bleed to death. You can say I haven't really had the best luck." Masumoto gives a sad look and starts to say,

"Sakura-chan, I'm so-"

"Masumoto-fukutaicho, Haruno-san, the Captain-Commander wishes to speak with you." A messenger interrupts.

"Alright." The two women make their way to the 1st division barracks and see all the captains and lieutenants are present, along with Itachi. Masumoto makes her way behind her captain and Sakura stands next to Itachi.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispers to Itachi.

"I don't know."

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?" The Captain-Commander asks. She nods and asks,

"May I ask why I have I been called here?"

"You and Uchiha-san are from the same place, correct? I wish to simply get some information from you." Itachi and Sakura look at each other and Sakura sighs.

"Alright, but I have a question. If you don't mind?" The Captain-Commander nods and Sakura asks bluntly,

"Why aren't Itachi-san and I in hell?" Itachi sighs, some of the Captains and Lieutenants pale while other look at her like she's ridiculous.

"Why would a little girl like you be in hell?" A Captain with a pink kimono over his captain's uniform. Sakura's eye twitches and she begins ranting,

"Well I'll tell you, _taicho-san_. Itachi-san and I are ninjas and have been trained to kill since we were six years old. We were taught to hide in the shadows and kill our enemies. Clients hire us and we kill who they want us to kill. Although I am a healer, I know many ways to kill. I know how to make your insides implode, cut off every nerve in your body and know where all your pressure points are." Most of occupants in the room were paling, but one person's smile was growing bigger with each word she said.

"If I attack a certain point in your neck with a needle, I'll kill you. If I attack a certain point in your arm, it's useless. I have identified, created and countered over several thousand poisons and I can also destroy a mountain with my fist." The room was quiet and awkward until the Captain of the 11th division smiles and yells,

"I like this girl." Sakura smiles and Itachi whispers,

"I think you scared most of them." Sakura smirks and whispers back,

"I haven't even told them what you can do." The Captain-Commander clears his throat and asks,

"And what is it that Uchiha-san can do?" All the occupants turn to Sakura, who quickly answers without missing a beat,

"He can put anyone in an illusion of their worst nightmare for 72 hours, copy anything with his bloodline or slit your throat without you even noticing." The people in the room blanch and Sakura smirks,

"Aren't you glad we're on your side?"

"…Right. I take it you two are from the same place, correct?" Sakura nods and replies,

"Yes, we are actually from the same village, Konoha."

"So that makes you both on the same side?" The 13th squad captain asks.

"No, we were enemies." The captains and lieutenants, except Rangiku, look confused and the ninjas sigh.

"He was part of a criminal organization made up of missing ninjas; he was the one that came from my village. My team and I fought against him because he was trying to capture my best friend. It's complicated."

"The ninja world sure does seem complicated." Renji, the 6th division lieutenant, comments. The ninjas just shrug and the 4th division captain, Unohana asks,

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us?"

"Um, well. We are ranked by our abilities. First is academy student. Then if you pass a certain exam you are a genin and get placed in a team of a jonin and two other genin, and to become a chunin you take another exam where they test your mind, your survival skills and putting you in a tournament against another ninja. Then it's basically the same to become a jonin and ANBU. Then there is the leader of the village, the Hokage."

"Well your system is kind of like ours. What were your ranks before you died?" Soi Fon, the 2nd division captain, asks.

"Chunin and Itachi-san was an ANBU turned S-class criminal, one of the most dangerous ones actually." The captains and lieutenants begin to talk amongst themselves and the lieutenant of the 3rd division, Kira, asks,

"What were you trained in?" Sakura takes a deep breath and stares to speak again,

"Taijutsu which is hand to hand combat and weapon handling, genjutsu which are illusions and ninjutsu which are techniques used with the elements by hand signs. There are also special techniques like Itachi-san's bloodline and my healing abilities, using these techniques are hard if you don't have the right teachers. Itachi-san was born with his and I have perfect chakra control. Would you like an example?"

"NO!" Most of the people shout except for Kenpachi and Yachiru who say yes. Sakura giggles while Itachi smirks.

"Relax, I was talking about my healing abilities, but I don't know if chakra works here. Have you tried it Itachi-san?" Itachi looks and her and says,

"No, never really needed to."

"Wait, what's chakra?" Toshiro asks. Sakura thinks about it but Itachi answers for her,

"Like reiatsu, it's our life force though. If we run out we die." The Captain-Commander takes in all the information, then asks,

"Haruno-san, I take it you would like to be a Shinigami?"

"Yes, I would. If I can help any way I can."

"Very well. It would take too long for you to be in the academy, maybe I can assign someone to train you in our ways then put you in a division most suited for you." Sakura smiles wide and Rangiku steps up and says,

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, I would like to volunteer to help Sakura-chan with her training." Rangiku winks at Sakura as most of the lieutenants look at Masumoto like she's not the real one.

"Very well. That leaves the division assignment. From what you have told us, you would do well in the 2nd division which is the stealth force, 4th division the medical force or even the 12th division the research division."

"Ha! My division? Ridiculous!" the 12th division captain, Kurotsuchi scoffs. Sakura just rolls her eyes and ignores him.

"If I may, when I finish my training I would like to be placed on the 4th division. Healing is what I do best." The Captain-Commander nods and says,

"You all are dismissed. This meeting is over." The captains and lieutenants all scatter, except for Rangiku who walks over to Sakura and Itachi.

"Man Sakura-chan, you really scared most of us." Sakura rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, and says,

"Sorry. I just don't like it when people underestimate me."

"Anyways, we still need to get you changed." Sakura looks down at her outfit and blushes a little.

"You're right. See you later Itachi-san." Itachi nods at her and disappears on a blink of an eye. Rangiku blinks in confusion and says,

"Wow." The two women walk out of the barracks and quickly make it to the 10th division barracks to get Sakura changed. As the ninja puts on a black kimono, Rangiku suddenly asks,

"Sakura-chan, you sounded so strong when you were in the meeting…so how did you die?" Sakura pauses and looks down sadly. Rangiku begins to panic and stutters out,

"Oh, I didn't mean anything! You don't have to tell me!" Sakura giggles and says,

"Calm down Rangiku-chan, its fine. I'll tell you." While this was going on, the two girls didn't notice a certain captain stops by the door and listens to their conversation.

"Well where I'm from, I'm not really that strong. In fact, I was the weakest in my genin team always relying on my teammates and sensei to save me. Then one day, one of my teammates left the village to get his revenge. Remember the boy I told you about that knocked me out?"

"Yeah, the one you fell in love with. What about it?"

"He was the one that left. To kill his brother who murdered his whole clan, and succeeded too." Rangiku gasps and replies,

"That's horrible! What was this boy's name?"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke… and his brother is Uchiha Itachi." Rangiku stares at her in shock and Sakura continues,

"But now that I see Itachi-san here, I can't help but think something was going on. Anyways, when I heard about that I thought he was going to go back to the village and we can become a team again, but he didn't. He became part of the organization his brother was in and wanted to destroy the village he was from and I have no idea why." Rangiku sinks in the information and Sakura continues,

"My other teammate and I realized he was too far from his original self and gave into revenge, so while my teammate tried to stop him…I tried to kill him. I was ready to kill him, but I hesitated and he killed me." Sakura finishes changing into her kimono, which stops just above her knees and Rangiku hugs her.

"Rangiku-chan?" Masumoto shushes her and says,

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I'm here for you now. You don't have to act strong right now." Sakura slowly hugs her back and tears start falling down her cheeks. She takes a deep breath and smells alcohol on Rangiku.

"You remind me so much of my shishou, Rangiku-chan." Sakura whispers. The person who was eavesdropping clenches his fist in anger and leaves the two women alone. They finally stop hugging and Sakura wipes her tears.

"Anyways, what do you think?" Masumoto looks at Sakura and says,

"You look great Sakura-chan! And you have breasts too for being so young!" Sakura blushes and exclaims,

"Rangiku-chan!" Mastumoto looks at her up and down noticing that she kept her black boots and headband, but left her pack behind.

"Are you going to keep your headband on?" Sakura touches her headband and takes it off. She then grabs a familiar red ribbon from her pocket and ties it around her hair. Sakura smiles and says,

"That's better." Rangiku smiles back and says,

"Great! Now we need to start training you!" The lieutenant grabs Sakura's arm and drags her out of the barracks to an open training ground.

"Okay Sakura-chan. We'll start with you zanpakuto." Sakura cocks her head to the side in confusion and asks,

"What?" Rangiku laughs and pulls out her sword and shows it to her.

"This is a zanpakuto. A zanpakuto reflects a Shinigami, you are one. Once you learn your zanpakuto's name you are able to communicate and grow stronger with it. In its sealed state it's just a regular sword, but once you figure out the name, it transforms into its shikai form." Sakura stares at her, absorbing the information and nods in understanding.

"You understand, good. Now you try and listen to your zanpakuto. Close your eyes and concentrate." The former ninja does what she is told and waits. Suddenly Sakura gets transported into a field at midnight filled with cherry blossoms and the woman she saw before.

You have come back child. Will you receive me?

'_I want to receive you.' _The woman nods, grabs a fan and puts it in front of her face.

Then my name is… Sakura cups her ear and says,

'_I can't hear you.'_ The woman sighs and replies,

You are not ready. You still have doubt in your heart. Sakura clenches her fists and yells,

'_I don't. I am sure I can do it.'_

Your heart says otherwise child. Sakura calms down and asks,

'_What do I have to do?' _ The woman and background start to fade as her last words were,

Face your doubt. The scenery starts to change and Sakura gasps at the familiar place.

'_Konoha.'_ A figure starts coming out from the trees and Sakura gets ready for battle, but falters when she recognizes the person.

'_Sasuke.'_ Sasuke just looks down at her and smirks. He then grabs her neck and holds her up in the air as he sneers.

"_You are __**weak**__ Sakura! You relied too much on Naruto and me. You're __**useless**__."_ Tears start falling down her cheeks and Sasuke smirks at her pain. Sakura then grabs onto Sasuke's hand and squeezes it hard, making him let go of her, not noticing the leaves around them are swirling around them as the wind gets stronger. She falls to the ground, gasping for breath and says,

"_I am not weak or useless! You are! You gave up as soon as you left the village. I am stronger than you!"_ Sasuke growls, but she doesn't give him time to react as she punches him across his face making him go flying into the forest. Konoha begins to disappear and the field scenery comes back along with the woman.

Very good child. I see no doubt in your heart now. The woman takes the fan away from her face and shows Sakura her face. The woman turns out to be a beautiful geisha with a white kimono. Sakura gasps at her beauty as the geisha bows and says,

You are ready. My name is Mayonaka Tsumjikaze, at your service Sakura-sama. I promise to be your power and never let you down. Sakura bows back and replies,

'_Midnight Whirlwind, thank you. I also promise to never let you down and never give up.'_ The geisha transforms into a black Japanese War Fan with daggers at the end and ends up in Sakura's hands.

Sakura suddenly wakes up and realizes her zanpakuto is in her hand. It reverts back into its katana form and Sakura smiles.

"I did it." She whispers and looks up at Rangiku who also smiles.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I love reviews. :3**


	3. Training

**Here is the third chapter. I'm sorry it took a little bit longer, but I was having trouble with this chapter. I also edited the first to chapters a little, so don't worry about those. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_You are ready. My name is Mayonaka Tsumjikaze, at your service Sakura-sama. I promise to be your power and never let you down.__ Sakura bows back and replies,_

'_Midnight Whirlwind, thank you. I also promise to never let you down and never give up.' The geisha transforms into a black Japanese War Fan with daggers at the end and ends up in Sakura's hands. _

_Sakura suddenly wakes up and realizes her zanpakuto is in her hand. It reverts back into its katana form and Sakura smiles._

"_I did it." She whispers and looks up at Rangiku who also smiles._

* * *

"This feels amazing." Sakura breathes out in awe looking at her zanpakuto.

"Now, you just train with you zanpakuto and get closer with it." Rangiku tells her. Sakura nods eagerly and just as Rangiku starts to explain what they are going to do next, a white-haired captain shows up, angry.

"Masumoto! You need to do your paperwork!"

"Aw Taicho, I'm not done with Sakura-chan!" She whines. Hitsugaya widens his eyes slightly in surprise as he sees Sakura behind her, holding her zanpakuto. He recovers and says,

"You can finish another time; I need the paperwork done now." Sakura sheathes her katana and tells him,

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I wouldn't mind helping since I've been taking up Rangiku-chan's time. The work would be done faster." Before Hitsugaya can object, Rangiku grabs Sakura's arm and yells,

"Oh! Thank you Sakura-chan!" The lieutenant drags the pinkette to the 10th division barracks and Hitsugaya sighs, following after them. The captain makes it in his office to see the two women already there. Rangiku is sleeping on the couch with sake in her hand and Sakura is sitting at the table next to the couch doing the paperwork.

'_That was fast._' He thinks. He takes a breath and sits at his desk, doing his share of the paperwork. As Sakura is busy with the paperwork, Toshiro starts glancing back and forth at her taking in her new look. His throat starts to feel dry and his face starts to feel hot. He swallows and then says,

"Haruno-san, you don't have to do this." She looks up at him when he speaks and smiles,

"It's fine Hitsugaya-taicho. I don't mind, it actually takes my mind off of things." Toshiro just nods dumbly, not knowing what to say; until he realizes the way she treats him.

"Haruno-san, why aren't you surprised I'm a captain?" He blurts out. Toshiro starts inwardly panicking when he sees Sakura's surprised face, but he ends up surprised when she laughs and says,

"Oh, I guess I'm just used to seeing prodigies so it doesn't really surprise me. Itachi-san, my sensei and one of my teammates were prodigies so I guess I just didn't notice. I'm sorry if I offended you." He flushes and mutters,

"It's fine Haruno-san." Sakura then stares at him in concern when she notices his face turning red and walks up to him, making him blush more. She puts her hand on his forehead and asks,

"Are you alright? You're a little hot." He quickly backs away and turns his head making sure she doesn't see him blushing.

"I'm fine Haruno-san." She turns her head to the side in confusion and says,

"If you say so taicho. By the way, I finished the paperwork." She places the papers on his desk and he quickly looks through them.

"You're pretty good, and fast." Toshiro compliments. She blushes in embarrassment and says,

"My mentor hates doing paperwork, so I would have to do it for her, because she was always was too drunk and tired."

"She sounds…awesome."

"Yeah well, being the leader of a village does take a toll on you." Toshiro coughs and stares at her in surprise.

"Your mentor was the leader of your village?" Sakura smiles softly and says,

"Yeah she taught me everything I know. She was like a mother to me, Rangiku-chan actually reminds me of her." Sakura then looks outside and sees it's dark.

"I better go Hitsugaya-taicho, I need to talk to Itachi-san about where I should stay until I find a place." She begins to leave until Toshiro suddenly shouts,

"You can stay here!" She stares at him and he quickly looks away, blushing a bright red.

"I uh mean, until you find a place. If…you want to." He silently curses at himself and she answers,

"Okay, I will. If you don't mind." He widens his eyes in shock, but quickly shakes it off and shakes his head.

"It's fine Haruno-san." Sakura smiles and walks to the door, but not before telling him,

"Thanks Hitsugaya-taicho. I just need to speak to Itachi-san and I'll be back. Oh, and call me Sakura, if you don't mind." She leaves the barracks and Hitsugaya lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You're pretty bold taicho." Masumoto tells him with a smirk. He jumps in surprise and growls at her.

"How long were you awake Masumoto?" She smiles evilly and replies,

"The whole time." He blushes a dark red and mumbles,

"Shut up."

* * *

Sakura walks through the doors leaving the barracks going to the 6th division. She suddenly stops in the middle of the road and holds her blushing face.

'_Why am I blushing? Hitsugaya-taicho was just being nice…right? He is cute, but no! I can't fall in love! I won't!'_ Sakura thinks to herself as she puts her hand down and nods in determination. The ninja, still in thought, keeps on walking until she bumps into someone and falls to the floor with a squeak. She rubs her head and quickly apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She looks up and sees a familiar person with an amused look on his face.

"Itachi-san!" Itachi helps her up and she blushes in embarrassment.

"Why were you so distracted?" Itachi asks. She blushes and quickly says,

"No reason, just thinking. Anyways, I need to talk to you." The Uchiha nods and puts a hand on her back.

"Come, I was about to go to a tea shop. We will talk there." Sakura nods and follows him into the shop. They sit at a table and Itachi motions her to start talking as the tea was being served.

"I know right now it shouldn't matter to us, but I need to tell you. There is going to be a war starting among the Five Nations. There was a Kage Summit and they all declared war on Madara. I know Madara is going to use Sasuke to get him and Naruto to fight and collect the Kyuubi." Itachi widens his eyes in surprise, and then clenches his fist.

"Madara, I should have known." Sakura cups her drink and looks down sadly, thinking about the whole thing.

"Sakura-san, Naruto will be fine." Itachi tells her, hoping to cheer her up. Sakura breathes out and slowly nods.

"I know…it's just I shouldn't have let Sasuke kill me, I shouldn't have hesitated! I wanna be there for Naruto. I don't want him to end up here."

"Well it does us no use to think about it now. It doesn't concern us now."

"You're right, I guess. Anyways, I wanted to ask, what is kido and shunpo? Rangiku-chan mentioned it before." Itachi looks at her and answers,

"Kido are like jutsu, but instead of hand signs you say incantations. Shunpo is like the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Technique, but you use reiatsu at the bottom of your feet to give you a boost." Sakura nods in understanding and Sakura lightly blushes at Itachi's next question.

"Do you have a place to sleep Sakura-san?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho offered to let me sleep at the 10th division barracks." Itachi raises an eyebrow and smirks in amusement.

"Really? And you agreed?"

"Well yes. I didn't want to be rude." She quickly answers.

"Right. Well there are going to be a lot of people who want to meet you tomorrow, so you better rest." Itachi tells her.

"Did that happen to you?" Itachi nods and says,

"I was the only one here who remembered my past, so they were all surprised." Sakura stands up to get ready to leave, but remembers something.

"Wait Itachi-san, I've wanted to ask, can you see?" The Uchiha looks at her in surprise and asks,

"How do you know about that?" Sakura smiles at him and answers,

"Kakashi-sensei learned how to use the Mangekyo and he told me the symptoms." Itachi nods in understanding, and then answers her pervious question.

"After I died, my vision had come back."

"That's good. Well, goodnight Itachi-san."

"Have fun, Sakura-san." Itachi smirks at her and she glares at him with pink cheeks. She leaves the tea house and returns to the 10th division barracks. She walks inside and sees Masumoto running at her.

"Sakura-chan! I heard from taicho that you are staying here for the night." Sakura nods as Masumoto grabs her shoulders and pushes her inside.

"Great, I prepared a room for you and gave you a shirt and shorts to sleep in."

"Thanks Rangiku-chan. I won't be here long." Rangiku smiles at her and leads her in front of the room.

"It's no problem Sakura-chan. Right, taicho?" The two women turn to the white-haired captain who jumps slightly in surprise. He blushes slightly and mutters,

"Yes." Rangiku beams at Sakura and says,

"Alright, now I'll leave you alone so you can sleep." The busty lieutenant leaves and Sakura just shrugs and closes the door to her room. She changes in a white tank top and black shorts Rangiku laid out for her and slips under the covers. She quickly falls asleep after she whispers to her sword against the wall.

"Goodnight."

Toshiro sighs in exhaustion when he realizes it's already past midnight as he stands up from his desk and leaves his office. He walks into the hallway to get to his bed, but stops when he hears noises coming from Sakura's room. He gets closer to her door and presses his ear against it.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei…I'm sorry… I let you down." She whimpers in her sleep. The captain slowly slides open her door a little and sees tears streaming down her face. Toshiro clenches his fists in anger and he doesn't know why.

'_Why am I feeling this way?'_ He asks himself. He quietly steps inside her room and walks towards Sakura, who's clutching her pillow tightly. He then wipes her tears with his hand before he can stop himself. Sakura then relaxes slightly and sighs. He then walks back out before he could do anything else, but stops in shock when Sakura breathes out,

"Sasuke-kun." He closes his eyes and clenches his fists in anger. He quickly leaves her room and closes her door, walking angrily to his room not know what to do in the morning.

* * *

Sakura makes her way out of the barracks, but before she could really leave, someone hugs her from behind.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going so early in the morning?" Rangiku asks. Sakura gets out of her hug and answers,

"I was going to go train to see if my chakra works, and then look around. You can come if you like."

"Alright, I'll go with you. Taicho! Do you wanna come too?" Sakura peeks behind Rangiku and sees a white-haired captain inside the barracks walking past the door. He stops and gives his lieutenant an irritated look.

"I don't have time Masumoto." He snaps. Rangiku gives his a weird look, but says,

"Come on taicho, you can just see Sakura-chan train, it won't take long."

"I don't mind Hitsugaya-taicho." Sakura adds with a smile. Toshiro stares at the two women, mostly Sakura, and sighs in defeat.

"Fine." The three Shinigami make their way to an empty clearing and Sakura gets ready by putting on her black gloves and tightening her strap around her waist. She stretches a little and getting into her familiar fighting position. She smirks as she feels her chakra coating her fist and turns to her two spectators.

"You guys might want to stand back." They give her a confused look, but nod and obey her. She then punches the ground, and the earth starts cracking and breaking around her making a giant crater around her. Toshiro and Masumoto widen their eyes and mouths in shock.

'_So strong for such a little girl.'_ Toshiro thinks.

'_Scary…!'_ Masumoto thinks terrified. Sakura rubs the back of her neck and laughs sheepishly.

"Oops, too much chakra. I need to balance it more since reiatsu flows everywhere; I think I ended up using reiatsu too." She explains, mostly to herself. Sakura sits down in the middle of the crater and concentrates. She suddenly opens her eyes and yells,

"Got it!" Rangiku tilts her head in confusion and asks,

"Got what Sakura-chan?" The pinkette smiles wide and says,

"I figured out how to separate my chakra and reiatsu, and how to use both together so my kido and jutsu can be more powerful!" Toshiro stares at her in amazement and thinks,

'_Wow, she's really smart, strong and beautiful…wait. Beautiful? No! I didn't mean that!'_ He shakes the thought out of his head as his cheeks start to turn red and continues watching Sakura learn kido, shunpo and practicing with her zanpakuto.

'_She's…amazing.'_

* * *

**I'm sorry if the romance parts are a little weird...I don't really have that much experience in that department, just going off romance books and stuff, but I'm trying to make it not go so fast, so please if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading and please review. **_  
_


	4. Meetings

**I am sorry this chapter took a little while than the others, I thought being a senior would mean less work but apparently I was wrong. Also I am trying to get the characters as close as possible so if Toshiro seemed a little OOC in the other chapters I am sorry, I tried to get it closer to his character in this chapter, but not that drastically to where I completely changed it from the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Got it!" Rangiku tilts her head in confusion and asks,_

_"Got what Sakura-chan?" The pinkette smiles wide and says,_

_"I figured out how to separate my chakra and reiatsu, and how to use both together so my kido and jutsu can be more powerful!" Toshiro stares at her in amazement and thinks,_

_'__Wow, she's really smart, strong and beautiful…wait. Beautiful? No! I didn't mean that!'__He shakes the thought out of his head as his cheeks start to turn red and continues watching Sakura learn kido, shunpo and practicing with her zanpakuto._

_'__She's…amazing.'_

Sweat pours from Sakura's temple as she mastered another kido Rangiku has taught her. A big smile makes its way to her face and Rangiku claps her hands, proud.

"That's awesome Sakura-chan, you're a natural!" Just then Itachi enters the clearing and notices the damage to the ground.

"I am guessing you figured out how to use chakra?" He asks Sakura with an eyebrow raised. She smiles at him innocently and nods her head.

"Yup, I also figured out how to make our jutsu and kido stronger by using both reiatsu and chakra.' She answers.

"Impressive. Sakura-san, the captains all want to meet you, so I'm here to show you too them." Itachi answers. She nods at him and turns to Rangiku.

"We can train later Rangiku-chan."

"Alright Sakura-chan." Masumoto catches up with Toshiro but Itachi stops them by saying,

"You both are welcome to come as well, I'm sure Sakura-san wouldn't mind." Sakura glares at Itachi, who was unfazed, and the two Shinigami agreed.

"Let's go taicho!" Before Toshiro could say no, Rangiku grabs him arm and drags him alongside the two ninjas. They first make their way to the 13th division barracks and see two girls training on the field.

"Rukia, Orihime! Over here, I have someone I want you to meet." The two girls stop sparring and turn when they hear Rangiku's voice. They both walk over to them and introduce themselves to Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Orihime Inoue."

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, 3rd seat of the 13th division. I've heard a lot about you Haruno-san." Sakura smiles at them and says,

"I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you both." Orihime looks at Rukia, confused and asks,

"Is Haruno-san famous or something?" Rukia looks at her and answers,

"She, other than Uchiha-san, remembers her past and is from the Shinobi world. They are ninjas." Orihime widens her eyes and smiles.

"Ninja?! That's so cool. Ninjas are just on TV shows in the human world." Sakura looks at her in surprise and asks,

"You are a human? How are you here?" Then a new voice answers her question,

"It's a long story Haruno-san." They all turn and see the other white-haired captain drinking tea with the Captain with a pink kimono. Sakura immediately recognizes the captains and says,

"Ah, I know you both." She points to Kyoraku-taicho and continues, "You are the one who called me a little girl and you," This time she points to Ukitake-taicho, "And you are the sick one, how are you still a captain?" Everyone but Itachi look at her in surprise and shock.

"How did you know I was sick?" Sakura just shrugs and tells them,

"I can just tell. In the meeting you looked a little pale and looked like you were having trouble just standing. Plus you were sweating a lot; I'd say you cough up a lot of blood and faint."

"Impressive Haruno-san, I see why you would fit in my division." A feminine voice enters the conversation.

"Unohana-taicho? Why are you here?" Rukia asks. She turns to Rukia and answers,

"I heard Haruno-san was here and I wanted to meet her myself." Sakura bows to her and says,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Unohana-taicho; I hope I am welcome in your division." The woman captain smiles and says,

"Oh my, what manners. Of course you are Haruno-san." Sakura smiles brightly and replies,

"Thank you Unohana-taicho." Unohana then turns to Toshiro and asks,

"Oh Hitsugaya-taicho, are you here to meet Haruno-san as well?" Sakura blushes, Itachi and Rangiku smirk and Toshiro just sighs.

"We've already met." The others stare at the four's reaction in confusion, but Unohana says,

"That's great, are you going to meet the other captains?" Sakura nods then asks,

"Yes, but I noticed in the meeting that 3 captains were missing. Where were they?" All the Shinigami, plus Orihime, look away not meeting her eyes. Itachi turns to Sakura and decides the answer.

"They are traitors;" Sakura flinches slightly, "the three captains missing went to Hueco Mundo where the Hollows are. We are currently fighting them right now Sakura-san." She looks at the sad Rangiku to confirm it, who just nods. Sakura then bows slightly.

"If I can, I'd be happy to help whenever I can." Toshiro and Itachi smirk while the others smile at her determination.

"I like you Haruno-san, I am glad you will be in my squad." Unohana tells her with a smile.

"A person Unohana-san likes, we're all doomed." Kyoraku whispers to Ukitake. The two women hear his comment and their lips curve into a sickly sweet smile with a dangerous look on their face.

"What was that taicho? I don't think I heard right?" Sakura says coldly.

"Yes Kyoraku-san, would you like to repeat that?" The two captains break out in a cold sweat from the two women while the others shiver slightly.

'_Scary…'_

"N-no, I didn't s-say anything." Kyoraku stutters. They both calm down and smile sweetly. Sakura turns to Itachi and says,

"Let's go guys; I want to meet more captains." Toshiro, Rangiku and Itachi all blink at her attitude change but follow her as she walks ahead of them.

"A-ah, sure." Itachi replies. Sakura walks in front of them out of the 13th barracks and towards the 12th. Her three escorts follow behind her and Rangiku asks,

"Are you sure you want to the 12th barracks?" Sakura turns to her with an angry look in her eyes.

"Yes! I want to show that weird captain to not mess with me!" They then make it to the 12th barracks and Sakura runs inside. The three others sigh and follow her inside. When they enter the research lab they see the captain and Sakura glaring at each other.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asks one of the researchers.

"I don't know. She just walked in and started glaring at Kurotsuchi-taicho." The two continue to glare at each other until Sakura smirks and says,

"I bet that I can come up with an antidote to any poison you make." The captain sneers and answers,

"Ha! I'd like to see you try little girl." Itachi then calls out,

"Sakura-san, did you inherit all of Tsunade-sama's personality?" Sakura glares at him and answers,

"Relax Itachi-san; unlike shishou I always win when I gamble." Itachi sighs and mumbles,

"That does not put me at ease." Rangiku walks up to Sakura and tells her,

"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura-chan?" Sakura just gives her a blank look and shrugs,

"Why not? It'll be fun." Everyone look at her in shock and think,

'_She thinks it'll be fun?_' Toshiro then turns to Itachi and asks,

"What was Haruno-san's teacher like?" Itachi looks back at him and answers bluntly,

"She is a drunk, horrible gambler with an explosive temper and inhuman strength. She is also lazy and a sadist." Toshiro just looks at him and says,

"But she just denied being a horrible gambler." Itachi sighs and says,

"That's what I am worried about."

"Whoo! I have a worthy drinking partner." Rangiku exclaims loudly as her captain glares at her. The others then hear Sakura laugh out loud and exclaim,

"Ha, please the poison is already breaking down in my body. I thought you were some big shot, I think I'll leave to spare you the humiliation." Sakura then skips out of the barracks leaving a fuming captain behind as her escorts follow behind her. Rangiku then catches up with Sakura and says,

"So Sakura-chan, I heard you can hold your liquor well. Is that true?" Sakura then sobers up and answers,

"Yes, I can but I don't drink for pleasure. I drink to forget temporarily, like my first assassination mission or I lost a patient." Rangiku gives her a sad look as Itachi nods understanding and Toshiro just stares at her with unreadable eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry Sakura-chan." The pinkette just laughs and says,

"It's fine Rangiku-chan, oh we're here." They all look and see that they stopped in front of the 11th division barracks. Sakura opens the door and they are met with men fighting everywhere. The girls cover their noses as Sakura comments,

"It's not the best smelling." The two males notice some of the men staring at the girls in a predatory way and give them all a harsh glare. The men turn away in fear without the women noticing. Suddenly, a little pink blob came running towards them screaming,

"Ah! It's Shiro-chan and Weasel-chan!" Itachi twitches a little as Sakura starts laughing. She turns to Itachi and asks,

"_Weasel-chan?_" Itachi gives her a death glare and she quickly stops, but still chuckles. The little girl makes it to them and smiles wide.

"Hey, you're that new girl Sakura-chan! I'm Yachiru, and I'm gonna call you Saku-chan. You should meet Ken-chan! Oh, wait here he comes." Out of the crowd, the captain comes out with a big smile on his face when he recognizes Sakura,

"Hey, I know you. You're that girl who scared the captain shitless." Sakura smiles wide and laughs,

"I know! That was funny." Kenpachi laughs out loud as Yachiru climbs on his back. The busty lieutenant then leans in on Sakura and says,

"Sakura-chan, I think we should leave so you can train more." Sakura nods, then says,

"Well I should go now. See you Yachiru-chan, taicho." Yachiru waves at Sakura then yells,

"Bye, bye Sakura-chan. Hey, you and Ken-chan should fight sometime. That'll be cool!"

"Maybe, if it's only a fist fight." Sakura answers, as Kenpachi smiles wide.

"Ha! See you little girl." The pinkette twitches a little, but ignores his comment and smiles. They all leave the barracks, and Itachi asks,

"Was that really necessary Sakura-san?"

"Why not? It's just a fist fight." The three sigh collectively and Rangiku suddenly grabs Sakura's arm and says to the men,

"Okay, we're leaving. We are going to train more!" The two women quickly run off, leaving the males alone. They both look at each other, and then Itachi calls,

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Toshiro nods to acknowledge that he heard and Itachi continues,

"Do you like Sakura-san?" The 10th division captain widens his eyes in surprise and looks away, blushing slightly.

"Goodbye Uchiha-san." As Toshiro walks away, Itachi just smirks in amusement.

* * *

The two women make it to a clearing and Sakura asks,

"Rangiku-chan, what am I going to learn now?" Rangiku puts a hand under her chin and starts to list,

"Hm, let's see, you know kido and how to fight. You also activated your shikai, so all you need to learn is shunpo and train with your zanpakuto more." Sakura nods in excitement and unsheathes her zanpakuto calling out,

"_Unfold, Midnight Whirlwind_." Her katana turns into a black Japanese war fan with daggers at the end. She opens it and looks closer at her fan, realizing the details she didn't see before. It has pink cherry blossoms cascading down on the fan, and the daggers can be removed. She also realizes the two black ribbons flowing down from the handle.

She detaches one of the daggers and throws it at one of the trees, making the tree splinter as the dagger embedded itself in it. A wide grin blooms on Sakura's face as she starts to fill giddy inside. She walks up to the tree and takes out the dagger and reattaches the dagger on her fan. Sakura then gets into her familiar fighting stance and thrusts her fan forward while it's closed and continues training with it.

This is not all I can do Sakura-sama. Her zanpakuto advises her. Sakura nods silently and takes a deep breath, listening to it to figure out what else it can do. Rangiku just stares in awe as she sees Sakura expertly handle her zanpakuto.

"You are amazing Sakura-chan!" Rangiku calls out. Sakura smiles at her and then asks,

"Thanks Rangiku-chan, would you like to spar?" Before the lieutenant can answer, a hell butterfly shows up right next to her and gives out its orders. She widens her eyes in surprise and looks at Sakura, who is staring at her in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"You and I, along with taicho and some others are going to the Human World."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This chapter was going to be better, but my computer restarted and erased half of this chapter because I didn't save it, so I had to rewrite it and I didn't really remember what I wrote. I'm such an idiot but I tried to get it as close as possible. I hope you like it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
